Believe All Your Lies
by KittySkywalker
Summary: AU. As professors of a University, Alexander and Hephaistion can't help but notice when Cassander starts dating one of his students. However, neither of them had expected his young lover to be so gorgeous. As such they decide that Cassander should share young Bagoas. Whether he wants to or not. Cassander/Bagoas, Alexander/Hephaistion
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**__: Believe All Your Lies_

_Rating: M_

_**Pairings**__: Cassander/Bagoas, Alexander/Hephaistion_

_**Warnings**__: Slash, Explicit sexual content_

_**Summary**__: AU. As professors of a University, Alexander and Hephaistion can't help but notice when Cassander starts dating one of his students. However, neither of them had expected his young lover to be so gorgeous. As such they decide that Cassander should share young Bagoas. Whether he wants to or not._

_**Author's Notes**__: Such a crack pairing I realize. But for some reason Cassander and Bagoas as a couple won't leave my head. Naturally my favorite pairing is Alexander and Hephaistion. Somehow my mind was able to come up with a relatively decent plot revolving around these pairings. So, first thing to get out of the way is that the characters are based on how these men looked in Stone's 'Alexander.' Second, I should point out that Bagoas is not a eunuch in this story. I apologize if that change to his character bothers anyone, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to him in this modern day story. And thirdly, I understand that the boys being out of character may be an inevitability. However it is something I'm desperately trying to avoid. But, since the characters are in completely different situations than they were in the movie, then their reactions to things will be slightly different. And one last thing about how I'm treating Cassander; he won't always be this nice. He wasn't really all that bad in that bad in the movie, but that was before he had a chance to rise to power. Since there is no such conflict in this story, the reason why he turns into a bit of a bastard is different…and somewhat justified. Please enjoy the story! And drop a review if you can!_

-Chapter One-

Cassander hadn't been looking to become involved with anyone—certainly not one of his students. And he wasn't able to pinpoint what exactly bothered him about the relationship he'd entered. Was it the breach of the professor-student boundaries? What it that his current partner was only nineteen while he was thirty-one? Or was it that his lover was a young man?

Cassander had become infamous throughout his group of friends for having one night stands with various women—and the occasional male partner—though he was nowhere near as promiscuous as Alexander had been during their youth. He was flattered by the attention his female students gave him, and while there was the greatest temptation pertaining to some of the girls, he refused any flirtations each and every time.

It was impossible to fight what he had with Bagoas. The beautiful young man had come to his office hours one particularly tedious afternoon and Cassander's breath had been stolen from him. The young Persian—Bagoas insisted on being called such even in contemporary times to hearken back to his glorious ancestors—came to him for some extra tutelage in Greek. He and his closest friends, Alexander and Hephaistion, all taught in the same Classics program and had their offices down the same hallway. He taught the Greek language courses up to the highest levels the University offered, Hephaistion gave lectures on translations of Homer, and Alexander taught a great deal of general education courses; some covering Greek architecture, basic mythology, and others about the culture of the ancient civilization.

Cassander would often fondly reflect on the day he'd first met Bagoas. The boy was absolutely stunning, eager to learn, and soft spoken. Their first encounter couldn't have been longer than a quarter of an hour, but it was the start of something that snowballed into the glorious situation Cassander found himself in now. The occasional drop in to his office hours for help had turned into coming in just to say 'hi'. That had lead to them meeting up at various coffee shops and restaurants on campus after classes to talk some more. Bagoas was incredibly shy, Cassander was not. Bagoas was eager to learn, Cassander loved to teach. In some bizarre and unforeseeable way the two men were opposite yet complimented each other perfectly. Eventually there had been a first date off campus, which had naturally lead to their current physical intimacy, and Bagoas spending the weekends at Cassander's apartment.

There were times Cassander could almost force himself to admit what bothered him about the relationship—though _bother_ was an inadequate way to describe it. What made him nervous and excited was that he had yet to feel this way before. He had been in a relationship solely with Bagoas for nearly a year and he couldn't recall a time he'd been more content. There was nothing he wanted to change, no flaws to point out in this union. He didn't like to admit that he was in love—it felt like he was admitting to a boyish infatuation. But he was. He hadn't thought someone like him could so easily settle into this kind of happiness.

The idyllic romance for him was the one shared between Alexander and Hephaistion. While they did not flaunt their love in front of their peers and pupils they did not hide it either. Cassander wished he could do that with Bagoas. Lord only knew his young lover had finally reached a confidence level where he wanted people to know he was dating a sexy older professor. Yet they both understood that the only time it would be appropriate to let others find out about them was once Bagoas had graduated. That wouldn't be for another three years. In the meantime Cassander hoped he could tell Hephaistion and Alexander and have them meet his lover.

Cassander, however, was a surprisingly fickle man. While he wanted people to know he had the privilege of having the beautiful artistic Bagoas as his beloved, he wanted to keep the boy all to himself. He was extremely protective of the younger man, hence why he found himself walking to the University's dance studio late at night.

Bagoas was furthering his knowledge of dance—Greek had simply been an interesting filler for his language requirement—and hoped to eventually become a choreographer. Though Bagoas was only reaching the end of his first year of university, he had been given an amazing opportunity. His professors easily noticed how talented and imaginative, fearless even, he was when it came to his art, and had decided to let him choreograph a dance number for the upcoming musical. Between that extra work, the straggling general education classes, dance theory classes, and trying to recreate the dances of Persian antiquity for his eventual thesis, it was no wonder Bagoas was staying later the past few weeks.

Regardless, Cassander felt compelled to walk Bagoas from the studio to his dorm room each night he stayed late. For once it wasn't Cassander's jealous streak motivating him; it was his concern for his lover's well-being. He knew that university students often took advantage of each other, and with such a delicate looking boy at his side, he shuddered to think about what could happen if he wasn't there. Bagoas, however, relished in the visits and sometimes when no one was around they could afford to walk hand in hand. Cassander domestically hoped that that evening could be one such occasion.

He opened the light door to the dance studio to a room with mirrors for walls. There was always a moment of disorientation and, he stared at the rubbery black floor blinking before looking up again. He blinked his blue eyes rapidly and found a breathtaking sight in front of him.

Bagoas was practicing his belly-dancing on that night, clad in the traditional Persian costume. Only a shimmering type of loincloth Cassander didn't know the name of was slung around the young man's hips. There was a delicate golden headband strung across his forehead, and Cassander wanted nothing more than to pull it off with his teeth and kiss Bagoas' smooth skin. While the ornament itself was lovely he felt it hindered his young lover's natural beauty rather than enhanced it. A wave of heat ran down to Cassander's groin as he watched Bagoas' long ebony waves flounce with his movements. He must not have heard Cassander come in for he had his eyes closed, engrossed with the exotic music flowing from the cd player on the floor. Bagoas turned and jumped when he saw Cassander there though his pretty face lightened with a smile instantly.

Cassander couldn't help his own smirk as his lover rushed over to turn off the music, and then ran to him the balls of his feet making a soft thumping across the floor. Cassander eagerly took Bagoas into his arms and kissed his warm supple lips drinking in the adorable choked off noise in the back of the boy's throat. Cassander kept their kiss chaste for now though when they parted, Bagoas' doe eyes were glazed and his breathing had quickened.

To have such an immediate reaction from this sensual young man in front of him proved to be a powerful ego stroke and highly arousing. Bagoas looped his arms around Cassander's neck and he took in a deep breath of his lover's scent. Even the slight dampness of Bagoas' skin from his exertion was intoxicating. Cassander leaned his head down and teasingly licked his young lover's caramel skin. Bagoas pressed a kiss to his neck before pulling back.

"I missed you today," he said, his thick accent flavoring his speech in a way that always made Cassander want to moan.

"I missed you too," Cassander—like Alexander and Hephaistion—would never be able to dispel their Irish accents, though not for lack of trying given their area of expertise. He ran his fingers up Bagoas' sides reveling in the airy laugh that earned him.  
"I especially like your costume tonight," he complimented.

Bagoas was silent for a moment and looked down at their feet. "I don't," he admitted softly.

Cassander's brow furrowed almost unnoticeably, "Why is that?"

"This is the dress of a courtier…I would have had to be a eunuch in order to wear this back then." It was obvious that thought bothered Bagoas greatly as it would any man. Cassander didn't hide his scowl at the idea. One of his long fingered hands traveled down Bagoas' incredibly trim waist and deliberately and firmly cupped his balls.

"I find the thought of that unacceptable," he said genuinely, "I happen to adore every inch of you."

Bagoas flushed from his words of admiration and praise though it quickly turned to a flush of arousal. Cassander could feel his lover harden under his palm and he smirked more openly when Bagoas shyly shifted and pushed his growing manhood into Cassander's waiting hand.

"There's no one around is there?" he asked. Bagoas shook his head worried his voice would fail him for a moment.

"No, and the janitor won't be around for another hour," he panted as Cassander began gently squeezing him through the layers of fabric. It wasn't the amount of time Cassander would have liked but, he appreciated it none the less.

He scooped Bagoas back in his arms, pulling the boy flush against him, and shoved his tongue into that hot little mouth. His own loins were burning and he wondered not for the first time why only Bagoas could prompt such passion from him. He was grateful for this skimpy costume for such a great portion of Bagoas' silky skin was easily accessible.  
Throughout the past year he had memorized every erogenous zone the boy had, knew what made him pine with want. Though he had to admit, the fact that Bagoas struggled with premature ejaculation like many young men did certainly helped things along. Cassander wondered if he was a sadist since he loved to make Bagoas come quickly, but to his credit he did help Bagoas learn to last longer during sex.

Cassander gave an appreciative growl as Bagoas' soft hands slipped under his shirt and traced the muscles they found there. He pulled back from the kiss to skip down to his lover's chest. During the school week they carefully avoided kissing each other's necks lest they leave any marks. On the weekends however they marked each other as much as possible.

Bagoas whimpered as Cassander's tongue worked on one of his sensitive nipples. He tangled his fingers in Cassander's shoulder length tresses adoring the silken strands. He'd often wondered if he had a fetish or something of the sort for Cassander's hair though it seemed to be the same for the older man when it came to his own dark locks. He pushed his hips forward impatiently as Cassander moved to tease his other nipple with maddening leisure. Cassander deliberately ignored the gesture for a moment.  
"C'ssander," Bagoas begged.

His teasing broke down quickly. Bagoas only ever slurred his name in such a way while in the deepest throes of lust and passion, and Cassander's body reacted intensely. He wanted to see every inch of the boy's flawless skin that very moment. He looked down and saw an impressive tent in the fabric of his lover's costume. Bagoas had already started to tremble slightly. He was more than ready; his body wanting more than the foreplay that Cassander couldn't help but drag out. He ghosted his fingers over the taut smooth planes of Bagoas' stomach and stopped when his touch met cloth.

"How do we get this off?" he asked with a sense of calm his blind desire didn't let him feel.

Bagoas quickly pushed the fabric over his hips and it pooled on the floor at his feet. He lightly stepped out of it, completely bare, doe eyes shining as he put his hands on Cassander's chest. Cassander trailed his eyes down his lover's lithe form; the result a violent shudder as if prompted from a physical caress. He put his hands on Bagoas' sides and gently guided him backwards. He leaned down pressing his lips to Bagoas' reveling in the tentative nips the boy gave his full lower lip. He chuckled sensually at the loud gasp that left Bagoas' sinful lips at the feel of the icy mirror behind his back.

Cassander once again let his lips travel over smooth skin worshiping his young lover. Bagoas was incredibly slim, his muscles taut from years of dancing but not built up like Cassander's and his friends. It was something he enjoyed greatly. Bagoas' sinewy slender body type felt very different from Cassander's, his muscles trained vigorously for a different purpose. He loved that Bagoas' body was indeed hairless—not from a hormonal problem, but from compulsive shaving. Most didn't understand that by shaving Bagoas was sparing himself from any obtrusive skin irritation later on down the road from the numerous skin tight costumes he wore for performances.

As Cassander sank down to his knees and inhaled the musky scent from his lover's already weeping cock, he recognized he liked that behavior for a different reason. Bagoas shaved _everywhere_. Apart from the luscious ebony curls atop his head there was no hair on him, and the way Cassander looked at it, nothing to hide behind. The short curls that should have been surrounding Bagoas' cock and balls were forever absent, and for Cassander it meant there was simply more skin for him to adorn and tease.

And tease he did.

He ran his hands up Bagoas' thighs alternating between licking and biting gently, ever so slowly making his way to the delicious sex organ begging for his attention. When he met the junction of Bagoas' thighs he ran his tongue around the surrounding delicate skin. Bagoas' cock bumped against his face lewdly and it made his own hardened member ache fiercely in his pants. Bagoas was whimpering pitifully waiting for the stimulation to be centered where he wanted it most.

Cassander easily gave in—he could barely ever say no to the boy. He looked up and waited to meet Bagoas' deep eyes. His lover's legs were shaking violently, and he assumed it was not merely lust but because they were tired from the dance rehearsals he'd had that day. Not wanting Bagoas to wind up hurting himself, he gently said, "Just relax."

Bagoas furrowed his brow delicately in confusion until Cassander worked the pliant body before him to put both legs over his shoulders. He lifted Bagoas up until his feet no longer touched the floor relieving the weight off his tired, albeit very sexy, legs. Bagoas scrambled to try to clutch the wall behind him though it was an impossible feat, worried he would lose his balance or hurt Cassander since his was still kneeling on the floor.  
However, the position was surprisingly comfortable for both and Cassander returned to his former attentions. He pressed a chaste kiss to the head of Bagoas' length, panting out hot puffs of air on it in response to the near squeal that earned him.

"Please," Bagoas nearly sobbed.

Oh how Cassander was a sucker for the boy's begging.

He swiftly took Bagoas' cock into his mouth, deftly deep-throating him, fighting down his gag reflex. Bagoas cried out loudly at the velvet warmth that enveloped his aching cock, fighting with every ounce of his self control not to thrust his hips forward or wiggle too much. Cassander was rhythmically swallowing around him each tightening of his throat muscles forcing the overpowering sexual tension to coil even tighter in Bagoas' groin. He bit his lip in order to keep quiet but, he was nearly sobbing with pleasure. He opened his eyes and avoided catching his reflection in the opposite wall-mirror, instead looking straight down.

He ran his hands through Cassander's light brown tresses in a hasty 'thanks' he wasn't able to convey with words. Cassander silently responded by fondling the boys balls, encouraging them to begin to seize up in an impending orgasm. Bagoas curled his toes, his head falling to one side. Cassander was shoving him towards release impossibly fast. He gave out a long and loud moan, the sign the older man was looking for. As was the breathless and desperate, "C'ssander I can't hold it—"

He would have told Bagoas he didn't _have_ to try and hold his orgasm back, though that was impossible with his mouth full of cock. Instead he showed Bagoas by slowly pulling back implementing his tongue and suction as he worked his way back to the head of the boy's cock. By the time he swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, Bagoas' came hard.

His body seized and his hips snapped forward as he released his seed onto Cassander's waiting tongue. Cassander moaned at the taste. Bagoas was the only male lover Cassander had that he actually enjoyed the taste of other man's ejaculate, let alone made him willing to swallow it.

When Bagoas' senses came back to him, he felt more tired that before. His entire body ached though he would admit the slight soreness he felt after coupling with Cassander was one he would willingly bear anytime. His erratic breathing slowed, and he hoped he hadn't shed any tears this time. Bagoas hated the embarrassing habit he had of sometimes crying during an orgasm. He couldn't help it. They just slipped out occasionally. He was glad when his toes finally touched the ground. He feared Cassander may have hurt his neck and shoulders though a leftover wave of desire came over him as Cassander moved his tongue around his mouth as if savoring the taste of his seed.

Bagoas knelt down himself in front of Cassander and kissed him chastely. He silently pointed down to the tent in Cassander's slacks and raised a brow.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked innocently.

Cassander bit his lip as his cock throbbed, Bagoas' wonderfully thick accent driving his lust to maddening levels. He tugged on the belt-loops of Cassander's pants lightly. "Stand up," he said.

Cassander shakily rose to his feet as Bagoas settled himself comfortably on his knees. The young man quickly undid his slacks and brought his hard cock forth. He was always amazed Bagoas didn't get him back for all the teasing he received, but maybe he feared Cassander would only intensify his torments if he did so.

Either way, Cassander was grateful as those luscious lips enveloped the head of his cock. As Bagoas' tongue drove him mad, the boy simultaneously wrapped his hand around his shaft stimulating the hot skin that wasn't in his mouth. Cassander groaned freely, for now unconcerned with who may hear him.

In the year they had been together, Bagoas had memorized what Cassander liked with an amazing amount of skill. A talent that Cassander often had to wonder about. Was it because the boy was young? Even when Cassander had been his age, he hadn't been that attentive to detail. Then again, Cassander couldn't recall anyone bothering to learn what he enjoyed so thoroughly and visa versa. The thought made Cassander smile, even as his breath hitched.

Bagoas was attempting to propel him towards release just as quickly as Cassander had for him. Cassander titled forward leaning his overheated forehead on the frigid glass. His warm breath fogged the reflective surface and Cassander kept his eyes closed. His muscles were tightening, the fire in his groin burned brighter.

"Bagoas," he panted in a warning.

The boy only sped up his ministrations and when his tongue swiped over the head Cassander came with a shudder. The world drowned away for a moment before coming back with heightened clarity. He looked down and saw Bagoas licking his lips and wiping his mouth delicately with the back of his hand.

"You taste good," he smiled up at Cassander. Cassander's cock jumped one last time at the unintentionally erotic statement, before he sank back down to his knees.

Bagoas tiredly scooted towards him looping his arms around his neck. Bagoas kissed him again and Cassander buried his hands in the boy's silken ebony locks. Bagoas was still flushed from their tryst when he pulled back, and Cassander licked a spot of his passion from Bagoas' chin and smirked. Bagoas' blush intensified at that look but, he bumped his forehead against the older man's.

"I love you Cassander," he whispered.

Cassander's blue eyes softened, "I love you too."

As surprising as it was, it was true. He adored this boy more than anyone he'd been in a relationship with. It was enjoyable and easy to be with Bagoas. Well…when they were alone, they were flawless together, but Cassander was no fool. If anyone found out about them there would be immediate assumptions about the complexity of their relationship. Cassander would be seen as the manipulative older man taking advantage of an innocent student, while Bagoas would be seen as the young man swayed into sleeping with his professor for an 'A' in his class. That was never the case with either man though they both knew very few would be able to see that. Cassander sighed softly, wishing he could dispel his worries more easily. He took Bagoas' hands in his own when his younger lover looked at him worriedly.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your dorm," Cassander said quickly zipping his pants, standing, and extending his hands again. Bagoas took them and slowly got to his feet, his muscles now protesting from their previous exertion.

"I think I'll need a hot shower," he said as he slowly bent down to retrieve his discarded costume and headpiece.

He wandered over to the corner of the dance room where his duffle bag sat. He pushed his books father inside along with his costume and cd before he unplugged the cd player and took out his clothes. He swiftly got dressed and Cassander appreciated the view. He loved the way Bagoas dressed from his incredibly casual style at school to a far more refined one for other occasions. On that day, Bagoas donned light blue bell bottom jeans and a long sleeve thin grey sweater with a v-neckline to show off his collar bones and a small portion of his chest.

The sight of that flawless skin nearly drove Cassander mad, and he reproached himself for the wave of desire that coursed through him as Bagoas came back over to him after slipping on his black converse shoes. He drew Bagoas closer to him, his eyes wandering his young lover's clothed form just as appreciatively as when he was nude.

He leaned down and drew his tongue over the teasing portion of Bagoas' skin drinking in the whimpers the boy gave. Cassander wished he could have nipped at Bagoas' exposed clavicle, giving him a bruise to claim him by. But Cassander couldn't afford to do such a thing. Instead, he took Bagoas' hand in his own and led him out the building.  
Bagoas gasped as the chilly evening air hit his still heated skin but said nothing as he enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. The campus was surprisingly dead at night, most students at each other's dorms getting drunk or holed up somewhere studying for an upcoming exam. Bagoas liked this time with Cassander. It was then that they didn't have to make sure they were talking strictly about things related to class; they could be open with each other. They could hold each other's hands if they wanted. He could steal shy kisses from the older man. It was nice, and it was simple. Of course, Bagoas realized his face burning with shame that now he would never be able to stop any dirty thoughts entering his head in dance class. He refrained from sighing, since it probably wasn't that big a difference from how things usually were.

"Wait," Cassander's soft command pulled him from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Bagoas nervously pulled back checking to see if someone was near. They had paused under one of the many bricked off trees along the main stretch of the campus.  
Cassander faced him fully and smiled. "Hop on. I'll carry you back."

Bagoas' face lightened at the offer and he slung his bag around his back. He stepped onto the foot-tall brick wall surrounding the roots of the tree they stood under and climbed onto Cassander's back. He settled happily into his piggy-back ride, resting a cheek on Cassander's shoulder as he began walking again.

Cassander shook his head at how light the boy was. Bagoas ate like a gannet, and yet he always managed to be skinny as a rail. Though that was because he'd been a dancer for so many years, and it wasn't as if Cassander wasn't slim himself. Compared to Alexander and Hephaistion he was rather skinny as well.

"What are you smiling at?" Cassander prodded for he could feel Bagoas still smiling. He took a step with some extra bounce slightly jostling Bagoas. The boy laughed and hugged him tighter around his shoulders.

"Nothing. I just love you," he responded.

"I love you too," Cassander said. It would forever amaze him how easily and honestly he could repeat those words. Cassander then cleared his throat, about to breach a topic he hadn't before. "So, I was thinking…" he began.

"What?" Bagoas whispered tiredly.

"You know Alexander and Hephaistion?"

"You mean professor Philips and Amyntor?"

"Yes," Cassander quickly amended. Of course, Bagoas didn't really know them on a first name basis. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me…and them this Friday."

Bagoas was silent for a moment before he lifted his head from Cassander's shoulder. "I can meet some of your friends?"

"Only if you're okay with it now. I know we're still a ways from your graduation but—" Bagoas ended his babbling by forcefully turning his head and kissing him soundly.

"I'd really like that!" he cried when he pulled away.

Cassander had stopped walking the moment Bagoas' soft lips met his own. His knees shook and he was lucky he could keep both of them upright. He'd never understand how this boy could take over his mind and heart so quickly, but he didn't want to. He merely wanted to enjoy their life together. He looked into Bagoas' deep brown eyes that looked almost black in the dim light.

"So, is it a date?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's a date."

-Chapter End-

_*Note: When it comes to Alexander's and Hephaistion's last names I ran into a bit of trouble. Men in antiquity would refer to themselves as 'given name' son of 'their father's name'. So no, Alexander's dad Phillip II has no part in this story I just stole his name to give Alexander a surname. Same as Hephaistion. I hope that isn't too confusing._

_Please review! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title**__: Believe All Your Lies_

_Rating: M_

_**Pairings**__: Cassander/Bagoas, Alexander/Hephaistion_

_**Warnings**__: Slash, Explicit sexual content_

_**Summary**__: AU. As professors of a University, Alexander and Hephaistion can't help but notice when Cassander starts dating one of his students. However, neither of them had expected his young lover to be so gorgeous. As such they decide that Cassander should share young Bagoas. Whether he wants to or not._

_**Author's Notes**__: And so here we have it dear readers, chapter two! I had fun writing this chapter and exploring how the boys would act as contemporary men. I do apologize for any out of character moments, but please try to understand as I've said before, different situations means different reactions. I know the story is moving somewhat slowly right now but 'we're at the beginning' dear readers. I also apologize for any grammatical errors. I always proofread before I post, but things can slip by me from time to time. Anyway, please be kind and leave me a comment! Any feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you! And I look forward to seeing you next time!_

-Chapter Two-

Friday evening had taken its sweet time to reach them. Stuck in meetings all day, during his class periods no less, Cassander had come home with the mother of all headaches. Though that could have been because he'd skipped lunch in order to answer panicked emails from dozens of his students. Oh, he loved to try and be a tyrant in his classroom, but he was such a pushover it never worked. Alexander though, he was one of the most demanding professors on campus.

He plopped down on the tan leather sofa of his apartment and debated whether to flip the television on. He didn't want to listen to whatever stupid programs were airing but it would be a nice distraction until Bagoas came home. Cassander furrowed his brow slightly. He'd never even noticed when he'd started thinking of his apartment as Bagoas' home as well.

He lazily looked towards the door when he heard a key scraping and churning in the lock. Bagoas slipped inside and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Hey," Cassander greeted him, too lazy to get up off the couch just yet.

"Hi," Bagoas replied. He set his bag on one of the dining chairs next to Cassander's miniscule kitchen. "Can I get some water?"

Cassander rolled his eyes, "Darling you live here too. You can do whatever you like." Bagoas nodded slightly before turning to a cupboard then the refrigerator.

Cassander forced himself off the couch and quietly moved behind Bagoas. The young man coughed delicately when he jumped at the feel of Cassander's arms looping around his waist. He shakily set his glass down on the counter when the older man pressed his lips to the sensitive skin on his neck. He gasped at the hot wet sensation of a tongue tracing the path Ccassander's lips had just traversed. Cassander reveled at the thin layer of perspiration already on Bagoas skin.

"What has you so hot and bothered love?" he teased.

Bagoas laughed breathlessly, "I thought I was going to be late, so I ran from the bus-stop all the way here."

Cassander smirked, "Did you now? And here I thought you were dying to see me…"  
Bagoas turned in his grasp and looped his arms around his neck. Those kissable lips pressed to his and Cassander roughly demanded access to his mouth. He shoved his tongue into Bagoas' mouth prompting the boy's to respond. When Bagoas pulled back to take in greedy gulps of air, his cheeks were adorably flushed and his dark eyes were half mast.

"Well…there was that too…" he whispered breathlessly.

Cassander responded to his cheeky comment by pulling Bagoas' hips flushed against his own. The younger man let an exquisite whimper escape pass his lips and Cassander lifted him up and wandered over to the dining room table and chairs.

"We haven't done it here in a while," he winked. Bagoas' cheeks turned even redder, but Cassander could tell by the way the boy shifted from leg to leg once set back on the ground that the idea was a very welcome one. He captured Bagoas lips once more as his hands dove for the younger man's belt. Bagoas' soft hands set to work on the buttons of his shirt quickly revealing more pale skin. Cassander shivered when Bagoas ran the pads of his fingers over dusky nipples. He grabbed the hem of Bagoas' shirt and hauled it over his head before divesting the boy of his jeans and underwear. He quickly shed the rest of his own clothing growing more and more impatient. Cassander loved foreplay and he loved to tease Bagoas, but the need to be inside that gorgeous body was far more overwhelming. He could have his self control come back to him once he was joined with the younger man.

Cassander sat down in one of the wooden dining chairs and held his arms out to Bagoas. The younger man dug around his nearly forgotten bag retrieving a relatively new bottle of lubricant.

"Come here," Cassander demanded huskily once he saw the plastic container.

Bagoas straddled his lap, pushing his chest flush against Cassander's. His ass brushed tantalizingly against Cassander's heated cock drawing moans from both of them. Cassander poured a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers immediately pressing them to Bagoas' entrance. He pushed them in roughly resulting in the boy burying his head in the crook of his neck and letting out a strangled moan. Cassander worked quickly though not uncaringly. He stretched Bagoas as much as he could before searching for his prostate. He easily found it, having practically memorized his location, and pushed against it.

"C'ssander," he cried out loudly.

Cassander kept pushing his fingers against that one spot able to ignore the ache in his cock in order to drink in the magnificent reactions his young lover gave. Even so, his patience did have a limit. He withdrew his fingers and roughly kissed Bagoas.

Bagoas leant his weight on Cassander's shoulders briefly as he lifted himself up to align his entrance to the head of Cassander's erection. Bagoas hoped to ease himself onto Cassander slowly, but the other man had a different idea. He grasped onto Bagoas' hips with a grip strong enough to leave bruises and pushed him down swiftly while lifting his hips up. Bagoas nearly screamed at the rapid though expected intrusion, his body furiously trying to cope with the sudden fullness. Cassander pressed butterfly kisses onto Bagoas' cheeks, eyelids, nose, chin and finally his lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Bagoas smiled at him though his hands were shaking.  
"I'm fine," he whispered. Really, he was fine. He was perfect, in fact. The initial burning of a quick penetration had left him and was replaced by the need to feel the thick organ inside him moving. He lifted his hips and reveled in Cassander's eyes fluttering closed.

Gods, the boy was so tight around him… He wanted to be gentler this time, but he couldn't help himself. He strengthened his grip on Bagoas' narrow hips forcing the boy to begin a passionate rapid rhythm.

Bagoas couldn't complain. It was exactly what he wanted. He rode Cassander with vigor running his hands through the older man's hair. He slightly shifted his hips this way and that waiting for just the right angle. Cassander helped him, altering his position on the chair until he hit that spot. When he did it was glorious. Bagoas screamed out his pleasure before slapping a hand over his mouth. Cassander had neighbors, and they most likely wouldn't appreciate the noise.

Cassander, however, wanted those pleasured cries loud enough to make his ears ring. He pounded into that one spot repeatedly, his young lover becoming more and more undone with each thrust. Cassander had half a mind to forget their routine for that evening, though he quickly dismissed the idea. Bagoas had the same problem many young men suffered from—even Cassander had during his younger years. Bagoas suffered from premature ejaculation. And while it embarrassed the boy to no end, Cassander couldn't care less. He'd gone through the same thing at nineteen, but Cassander hadn't been fortunate enough to have a long term lover to work him through it. He'd disappointed many of his female companions when he was younger, but he wasn't going to let Bagoas think for a moment that he could disappoint him.

Besides, it wasn't as if there was a quick fix. While Cassander had taught himself how to last longer during sex through his masturbation techniques, he and Bagoas worked on the boy's problem during their love making. Mainly because Cassander knew if he ever caught Bagoas pleasuring himself, he would take the boy right then and there and make sure he wouldn't be able to walk for the next week.

Of course, Cassander nearly came when Bagoas reached down a hand and started pumping himself. He could tell the boy was approaching his release and it was time for Cassander to try to be a responsible lover.

He wrapped both his arms around Bagoas' waist and stopped moving his hips. Bagoas opened his dark eyes at the decrease of stimulation but tried to keep riding Cassander. The older man tightened his hold and forced Bagoas to be still. The boy whimpered at the loss of sensation and continued to try to squirm. Cassander leaned in and kissed him for a distraction. Bagoas slipped his tongue inside his mouth and he willingly let the boy explore the contours with that soft tongue. Bagoas pulled away too soon for Cassander's liking in order to breathe. He wouldn't meet Cassander's gaze and his face was turning redder each passing moment.

"I hate that I do this," Bagoas mumbled.

Cassander pulled the boy closer to him making their chests touch. He felt the younger man tense as his cock was now pressed between their bellies. Cassander ran his hands down Bagoas' back soothingly, noting how the boy was trembling with arousal.

"It's alright," Cassander placated him. Bagoas opened his mouth to protest, but Cassander gave him a chaste kiss. "Do you still feel like you're going to come?"

'_Well of course I am…_' Bagoas wanted to say. How could he not shoot his load when Cassander's blue eyes were staring at him like that? He shook his head not trusting his words.

Taking that as the sign Bagoas had calmed down enough Cassander once again pushed his hips forward. He drank in the loud cry that escaped Bagoas' lips and set a frantic pace. He felt a twinge of pain in his back and dully noticed he would have to sleep on his stomach that night. His mind immediately took a turn for the gutter and pondered the idea of Bagoas gathering enough courage to try and ravage Cassander while he slept. The thought made his cock throb and his loins tighten. Bagoas had started stroking himself while Cassander had been distracted by his own fantasies and he could feel the boy tightening around him. Cassander forced himself to stop thrusting and hold his lover to him once more. Bagoas nearly sobbed with being denied stimulation and he rhythmically squeezed Cassander's member in response. Cassander moaned softly. His young lover was being awfully cheeky that evening.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, leaning forward placing open mouthed kisses along Bagoas' neck.

"If you don't hurry up we're going to be late," Bagoas panted.

"And whose fault is that?" Cassander teased.

Bagoas flushed at the comment though he did his best to calm down. He knew that someday soon they wouldn't have to make love like this anymore. And while the reason behind it was embarrassing, Bagoas had learned that pausing during sex lead to an even better climax. At last, Cassander tore his mouth away from Bagoas' neck his own patience failing him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Bagoas licked his lips in anticipation and looped his arms loosely around his lover's shoulders. He nearly let a few tears escape as Cassander roughly pounded into his prostate. This time he didn't stop. He kept hitting the spot that made Bagoas see stars, and the boy had a feeling that if he hadn't been holding onto Cassander he would have toppled over off the chair. With warm breath caressing his ear, Bagoas heard a quiet, "Oh fuck."

Cassander was close too then. He diverted a miniscule amount of attention away from the sexual tension coiling ever tighter in his belly to squeeze his muscles around Cassander. His face was roughly turned and his lips were ensnared in a bruising kiss. He accepted all of Cassander's attentions with love and held onto his lover even tighter. His body trembled while Cassander's muscles relentlessly moved against his.

Cassander was like no one else Bagoas had ever met. Cassander was the only serious lover Bagoas had ever had and showed him infinitesimal kindness. Bagoas adored Cassander and adored what the older man could make him feel. Cassander was the only man to ever work Bagoas into such a sexual frenzy that he made him beg for release and fearful of it at the same time. Nearly all of the orgasms he'd had at Cassander's hands—and other body parts as well—were earth shattering. He feared he might not recover from the overwhelming pleasure. He let out a helpless moan as Cassander moved his hand out of the way and started stroking his leaking cock. His body could take no more of the exquisite torture and Bagoas came with a blinding intensity. His entire body seized as his essence spilled onto their stomachs and Cassander's hand. He gave a few weak sobs as his mind floated in bliss.

Cassander pushed into him as deeply as he could when he felt the tightening of his passage. He came with a rough guttural cry and a deep shudder. Bagoas whined at the new warmth inside him but he smiled lazily as Cassander slumped in the chair. The older man pulled his lover to him and they rested together there for a moment; sweat slicked bodies cooling, heart and breathing rates returning to normal. Bagoas allowed himself to almost drift off into a half-sleep as they sat together. Cassander lovingly ran his clean hand through Bagoas' dark curls before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Love you," Bagoas murmured. Cassander chuckled softly at the adorable habit his young lover had.

"I love you too," he assured.

He really wondered during the moments after they'd played out their passion, if he didn't do enough to prove to the younger man that he _did_ love him. Bagoas always said those words in an ever so slightly questioning tone. He wasn't sure exactly why that was, but Cassander didn't mind supplying the answer time and time again.

.

The restaurant's looks were deceiving. It was a very small establishment wedged between two large clothing stores on a street packed with even more places to waste money. Despite its outwardly dilapidated appearance, the large clear windows offered a few of fine dining.

Bagoas felt a little out of his league about to set foot into a place like this. While he like so many others loved good food, eating at a restaurant like this was a real treat. Just as Cassander was about to open the door he grabbed the other man's arm. Cassander looked at him questioningly until he noticed the self-consciousness expression on his lover's face.

"Are you sure I look alright to go in there?" Bagoas asked.

Cassander sighed silently and made a show of looking the boy up and down. Bagoas had chosen a black dress shirt with the top few buttons tastefully undone, pure white slacks, and black fake leather shoes. His hair was down, soft to the touch, and impeccably combed. There was the faintest hint of eyeliner around his eyes to make their dark depths pop.

"You look gorgeous," Cassander said earnestly. Bagoas' cheeks became dusted with pink but he gave a shy smile. If anything, he didn't want to embarrass Cassander in front of his friends.

"Thank you," he said softly, "You look really good too."

And it was true. Cassander wore a raspberry dress shirt with black jeans. Cassander leaned in to give him a chaste kiss, before he turned and opened the door. They were promptly greeted by the hostess.

"Good evening gentlemen. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes under Amyntor," Cassander supplied.

The young woman scanned her ledger. "Ah yes. Amyntor, party of four. Two gentlemen have already been seated in your party. If you follow me I'll take you to your table."

Bagoas quietly followed Cassander through the small restaurant. The décor was somewhat austere in all shades of white and cream, but it made the space appear larger than it was. There were surprisingly few people seated, and those who were had scrumptious looking desserts in front of them. It seemed as if they had arrived after the main dinner rush. Bagoas considered that a good thing, because now that he took the time to really notice it, he was hungry. Their hostess gracefully stopped them at their table, already seating two men Bagoas had only ever seen fleetingly.

"You made it!"

"Hiya boys," Cassander called affectionately.

Alexander and Hephaistion rose from their seats and gave Cassander a warm hug in turn. Bagoas smiled though no one was looking at him yet. They seemed nice enough when he had seen both men on campus, but it made him happy to know that Cassander, Alexander, and Hephaistion were close friends.

"Lads, can I introduce you to someone?" Cassander asked as he turned and looked at Bagoas lovingly. Bagoas smiled shyly when two sets of eyes, one a warm brown the other the most stunning shade of blue he'd ever seen, settled on him. "This is Bagoas. Bagoas, Alexander and Hephaistion."

Alexander stepped forward first, and while Bagoas expected a handshake, he was surprised when he was given a kiss on each cheek.

"Wonderful to meet you Bagoas," Alexander said warmly.

"You too Professor—"

"No no no," Alexander waved a hand, "No 'professor.' Ever. Just Alexander please. You're someone important to Cassander, so I'd like us to be friends."

"I'd like that too Alskander," he beamed.

Alexander blinked sharply but said nothing and hid a smile. Behind him Cassander bit his lip in adoration of his young lover's thick accent and Hephaistion stifled a chuckle lest he be rude.

Alexander stepped back and Hephaistion approached him. Bagoas received another kiss on each cheek from Hephaistion, and though he couldn't explain why his heart raced a little at being close to the man.

"So good to meet you Bagoas. I'm Hephaistion," he said. There was a kindness and patience in the man's voice that Bagoas immediately took a liking too.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Is English your second language?" Hephaistion ventured boldly.

"Oh, yes," Bagoas replied.

"You speak it beautifully," Hephaistion complimented him.

"Thank you," Bagoas breathed a sigh of relief.

"And you're taking Greek as your third?" Alexander asked as they sat down. Alexander and Hephaistion sat next to one another opposite Cassander and Bagoas.

"Yes. I started taking it this year."

"Excellent," Alexander beamed, "You can never know too many languages."

"Isn't that the truth?" Cassander chuckled, "You have no idea how many times Alexander has saved us from certain doom overseas."

"Too many times to count," Hephaistion sighed dramatically.

"They like to stroke my ego," Alexander winked.

"But Hephaistion likes to stroke something else," Cassander teased. Hephaistion let a small smirk come to his lips while Alexander lightly scowled at Cassander.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Bagoas then looked intently between Alexander and Hephaistion. Were they…? Now he was curious to ask, but he didn't want to pry into their personal lives so soon. Instead he focused on the menu and realized that he sadly didn't understand half of the things on it. There were so many Italian dishes he'd never heard of before.

"Get whatever you like love," Cassander whispered to him.

"Okay," he said. Cassander knew him too well at times. He knew that Bagoas had a habit of ordering the cheapest items on the menu to save money, especially at places like this.

Alexander sighed softly. "What are you guys thinking of getting?"

"The linguini's good here," Hephaistion offered.

"What about the veal?" Cassander asked.

"Do not get that," Alexander said sternly, "Last time I had it I got sick from it."  
"Damn," Cassander sighed, "That's always been my favorite."

"So what do you study Bagoas?" Bagoas nearly jumped at being spoken to, but glanced up to see Hephaistion looking at him.

"I'm studying dance," he replied.

"Oh wow," Hephaistion replied with genuine interest. A very rare reaction once people became informed of what Bagoas was pursuing as a career. "Maybe you could teach Alexander to dance sometime," Hephaistion said, "He's terrible at it."

Bagoas put a hand over his mouth so as not to laugh at the comment.

"Hephaistion," Cassander reproached him gently, "You can't ask Bagoas to do the impossible."

Hephaistion nearly spat out the sip of water he'd taken. Alexander remained passive, though a corner of his mouth quirked upwards indicating that the jibes were taken in good faith.

"Say what you will," the blonde said calmly glancing at his menu, "Next time you find yourselves in trouble I'll just let you get the shit kicked out of you."

"Oh, I'd like to see you _try_ and do nothing," Hephaistion challenged. And perhaps Hephaistion had been correct since Alexander's resolution quickly deflated.

Before much more could be said a waiter appeared to take their orders. The older men looked to Bagoas to order first. Flustered, he chose the only thing he felt sure about. "I'll have the burger please."

"Fries or salad, sir?"

"Um…fries please."

"Very good sir. And for you?"

"I'll have the veal," Cassander said. He ignored Alexander's slight shake of the head.  
"I'll take the lasagna," Alexander said handing over his menu.

Hephaistion scanned the menu one last time before looking up, "Can I please get the spaghetti with meatballs?"

"Of course sir." The waiter scribbled down the last of their orders and then excused himself.

"So, a burger with fries huh?" Alexander asked raising an eyebrow.

"Here I was expecting our resident dancer to get a salad," Hephaistion smiled.

Bagoas returned the smile nervously, "Its okay if I splurge every once in a while."  
Cassander placed an arm around his shoulders. "He could splurge every day if he really wanted to. No matter what he eats, he always stays slim. Probably because he dances it right off the next day." Bagoas looked into the pale blue eyes that he adored and had to fight off the urge to kiss Cassander.

"Or you work him too hard at night," Alexander muttered.

"Xander," Hephaistion chastised him. Cassander gave his knee a hard kick under the table.

"Ouch!" Alexander hissed.

"That's what you get," Cassander replied.

Alexander then focused his attention on Bagoas, whose face was burning. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it."

"It's alright," Bagoas replied, unsure of what else to say. Bagoas didn't say much after that. If anything he was happier to listen to the older men, and answer the few questions thrown his direction. The conversation died for a while when their food had arrived.  
Bagoas took the opportunity to observe Alexander and Hephaistion more closely. Alexander was a very handsome man, somewhat rugged in appearance. It was obvious he loved to rumble about. Bagoas thought perhaps he loved to play various sports. He wouldn't be surprised if the older man had scars peppering his body. His golden curls reached the top of his shoulders and Bagoas belatedly noticed that the man had both ears pierced. Hephaistion seemed to have a gentler nature about him. Bagoas had noticed it in the man's voice, but his whole being emanated a kindness and patience that was in perfect contrast with Alexander's brashness. Hephaistion had long auburn hair that he wore half pulled back. Hephaistion looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days, but it didn't make him look unkempt. He wore eyeliner much thicker than Bagoas' and it made the younger man feel a little burst of self confidence.

And then there was the way both men interacted with each other. Alexander would push larger pieces of onions towards the side of his plate, and Hephaistion would take them and crunch on them without a word. In return, Alexander would help himself to the larger chunks of tomatoes present on Hephaistion's plate. Bagoas had to wonder once more. There was perfect chemistry between them, and they way they acted with one another contained a symbiotic ebb and flow. They contrasted each other but melded together beautifully.

Bagoas shamefully caught himself wondering their bedroom life must be like. Though that was assuming they were lovers. They didn't need to say they were best friends; that was obvious to even the blind. Bagoas continued to surreptitiously watch them, and he hoped that he and Cassander fit as well together as Alexander and Hephaistion did. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but where was the harm in admitting those thoughts to himself alone?

After Bagoas had quietly finished his meal he sat and continued to listen to the conversation. He wasn't sure when it had taken a turn back to discussing things about school but the three older men were heatedly discussing some new department regulation.  
"I'm telling you," Alexander said adamantly, "Having classes online is the worse thing we could do."

"And why is that?" Cassander said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Because there are enough students who don't come to class when it's in person! Can you imagine what it will be like when we have classes online and everybody fails the final?"

"I think it's really meant for people who don't have the opportunity to get to campus," Hephaistion interjected gently.

"That I understand that," Alexander said waving a finger, "But for the kids on campus, they should be able to get their lazy asses out of bed and go to class. Isn't that why their parents are paying their tuition?"

Bagoas noticed Alexander forcefully gesticulated when he spoke as if assuming someone were about to argue with him. Hephaistion however, gave minute expressions to go along with his speech. It was while he looked at both men's hands that Bagoas noticed something crucial. Both men wore silver bands on their ring fingers. And the closer Bagoas looked at the ornaments, he realized that they were identical.

'_So they are together!_'

They may not have been married exactly, but those rings were a sign of their promise to one another. He glanced between both men and smiled for some reason happy with the knowledge that these two men were a couple. None of the other men at the table noticed this however as their attention was diverted from their heated discussion to their returned waiter.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else? Dessert perhaps?"

"I could use something sweet," Hephaistion sighed.

"Share a tiramisu with me?" Alexander asked.

"Sure. A tiramisu with two forks please?"

"Of course sir. And for you gentlemen?" the waiter turned to Cassander and Bagoas.  
"Have anything chocolaty?" Cassander asked, knowing Bagoas' love of chocolate.  
"We have a really good chocolate cake," the waiter nodded.

"We'll get a slice of that thanks."

"Two forks?"

"No, we'll get to go if we can," Cassander said. The waiter nodded and retreated to the kitchen.

"You're not sticking around?" Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's getting late," Cassander sighed tiredly.

"It is," Hephaistion agreed carefully rubbing his eyes so as not to smear his eye makeup, "My first class was at eight this morning."

"Well don't get used to it," Alexander quipped, "With this new computer nonsense we'll probably start teaching at nine o'clock at night."

"Oh, you're just bitter 'cause you still can't work a computer Alexander," Cassander teased.

Hephaistion hid his smirk, but Bagoas couldn't stifle the soft laugh that escaped his lips. Alexander's brown eyes snapped towards him and for the first time Bagoas was intimidated by the man.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, looking down at his own lap. He looked to Cassander when his lover wrapped his arm around him.

"Don't mind me," Alexander said relaxing back into his seat, "I'm just being an old grump."

"I think you were born that way," Hephaistion teased.

"Ha ha," Alexander said flatly clearly not amused.

The corners of Bagoas mouth lifted ever so slightly. He had rarely seen a man switch from such smoldering anger to a humorous state so quickly. And he was old enough to know that men like that could be unpredictable and hard to be around. But he liked Alexander, so he did his best to shake off his uneasiness and put it down to the fact that Alexander was just as tired as the rest of them and was sick of being mocked.

Their waiter returned, sweets in hand before setting separate bills on the table and leaving them to talk once more. Cassander moved to get his wallet when Alexander stopped him. "Don't. We've got this one."

Cassander shook his head, "I'll pay."

"No," Alexander insisted, "Our treat."

"Fine," Cassander relented, "But I'll get the tip. And I'll pay the bill next time. Got it?"

"Sounds good," Alexander nodded with a smile. Cassander turned to Bagoas who was staring intently at the Styrofoam box housing his cake.

"Ready to go my sweet?"

Bagoas nodded for he was tired too. He would save his chocolaty treat for the following day, for now he only wanted to crawl into bed and sleep with Cassander beside him.

"I guess we're off then," Cassander said. He stood and Alexander and Hephaistion rose as well. Bagoas tiredly got to his feet and watched quietly as Cassander hugged and kissed his friends goodbye.

"We need to make this is a weekly thing again," Hephaistion said.

"And we will," Cassander promised.

"Bye you," Alexander said giving his friend a warm embrace.

"See you. And hey, if you ever want to learn how to use a computer, call me anytime," Cassander offered.

"Oh shut up," Alexander grumbled.

The blonde man then moved his attention to Bagoas, and for a split second the young man wasn't sure what to do. Alexander took one of Bagoas' hands in his own, and Bagoas hoped the older man couldn't feel him trembling.

"It was really wonderful to meet you Bagoas," he said warmly, "I hope we can get to know each other better. I'm really glad Cassander has someone like you. I can tell you make him happy." Bagoas let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I hope to see you again soon," he said.

Hephaistion walked back up to him with that radiant smile of his. "Don't be a stranger," Hephaistion urged, "We want to see more of you. Both of you."

"Okay," Bagoas smiled shyly. When Hephaistion gave him a parting kiss on the cheek, Bagoas hesitantly hugged him. Hephaistion let out a soft "oh" of surprise but smiled happily. Cassander grinned widely. He was glad that Bagoas seemed to be getting along with some of his closest friends. The boy was painfully shy at times, but he was very lovable. Alexander looked between Hephaistion and Bagoas seemingly miffed.  
"Don't I get a hug?" he asked opening his arms. Bagoas blushed beautifully, and Cassander could have sworn he'd fallen in love with the boy all over again. His young lover timidly hugged Alexander and uttered another goodbye.

"We'll see you on Monday," Hephaistion called after them pointing to Cassander.  
"You bet."

Bagoas was surprisingly glad to walk out onto the open street. The restaurant had become stuffy. Or perhaps it wasn't the restaurant at all. He could very well have only wanted to get away from the other two men… But Bagoas knew how mean that sounded and it was far from true. Yes, they both intimidated him in a way, but if they were friends of Cassander's they should be friends of his as well.

"You alright?" Cassander asked, cupping his face.

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Cassander ventured.

"Yeah," Bagoas smiled, "Thanks for letting me come with you."

Cassander laughed pained and shook his head slightly. "You don't have to thank me. You have a right to come with me to different places," Cassander said, "I…I know everything isn't the way we want it—"

Bagoas cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"Cassander, you know I'm happy with you. And you know I love you," he said reassuringly, "I want to be with you forever, so I don't mind waiting until its okay for us to be together." Cassander smiled gently.

"You don't know how much I adore you boy," he whispered.

"But I think I have a pretty good idea," he laughed.

"Come on. Let's go home," Cassander said taking his hand and leading him to the car.  
Bagoas stopped dead in his tracks. He looked behind him before bolting to the restaurant's doors again.

"Bagoas? Bagoas!"

"I forgot the cake!"

Cassander put his face in his hands. Every time he feared his life would get dull, Bagoas saved him from horrendous mediocrity.

-Chapter End-

_Please review! Thank you!_


End file.
